


My Heart is Your home

by KaramatsuZansu (Kai_legacy)



Series: Karamatsu &  Some Supernatural Stuff [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Greek Goddess Venus, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Supernatural Elements, Unbeta'd, Venus talks like Karamatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/KaramatsuZansu
Summary: Karamatsu was just playing by the river, skipping some stone's over the river, there were running, they were passing by him as if he wasn't even there, There were some yelling. Some were calling out to him, mostly were his chosen partner, Todomatsu. Worry in his eyes, the others just laughed saying how airheaded he was, he didn't get what's so funny. He loved thinking about something beyond himself.





	My Heart is Your home

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic about some higher entity haunting my main man, Karamatsu? Yes, yes it is.

 

Laughter rang across the air, sounds of running muddled, the ground was littered with energetic footsteps, kids. It's all they were, playing some game they made up. Well, specifically the oldest out of all of them, Osomatsu. But, Choromatsu the third-born of the family also possesses some power over the others.

  
Karamatsu was just playing by the river, skipping some stone's over the river, there were running, they were passing by him as if he wasn't even there, There were some yelling. Some were calling out to him, mostly were his chosen partner, Todomatsu. Worry in his eyes, the others just laughed saying how airheaded he was, he didn't get what's so funny. He loved thinking about something beyond himself.

  
Soon enough, Todomatsu also ignored him. When he didn't respond at all, he didn't know why he was so infatuated by the river, it was like he was staring at something more than himself.

  
Just then, as if his eyes was playing with him. He saw the river glowed for that moment, it was beautiful, wondrous even. The light reflecting from his dark-brown eyes, Karamatsu gasped and moved away a bit. The sight had taken his breath away, it was glowing with pure white light.

Karamatsu was about to touch it when Jyushimatsu knocked unto him, hitting him in the side. Causing him to fall back to the ground, on his sides. He only squirmed.

  
"Karamatsu? Karamatsu? Are you okay?" Jyushimatsu asked, worried when he only saw his brothers just laying there squirming.

  
"Hmm..mm, yeah.." Karamatsu only managed to let out.

  
Karamatsu smiled as he saw a familiar lady by the river.

  
________

  
By the time he reached high school, he'd forgotten almost all about the evening, the blissful dreams with hushed voices, whispering nothing but sweets things. Karamatsu, for unknown reasons he had taken that speech pattern, his brothers called him nothing but 'painful', he was shy to use it at first before he reached adulthood.

  
He feels as if he owned the world, the world under the palm of his hands, he kept the world, he kept the gears running. The fabric of society could just crumble under his hands and be rebuilt again over time. Call him narcissistic, self-absorbed, selfish. He felt like so lite he could fly. But he was under someone else's wing, she had called herself 'Venus', or at least that's what Karamatsu decided to name her.

  
He doesn't know who she is, and why she's always at the back of his head. Gnawing at his thoughts, most of the time she was harmless but other times she was demanding, demanding to be noticed, to be appreciated. Not discarded and forgotten, broken and lonely. She sang her blissful song, Karamatsu having played the guitar or at least taught by the fourth-born how to play when he was ending middle school. Karamatsu picked up his old and dusty guitar and began to sing just like she would.

  
A Goddess's melody played out from his lips, the house was blessed yet again, Venus would bless the young man as much as she possibly can, she was forgotten, a myth of an ancient civilization. Her home was so far away, she have no place in heaven, but she found a little boy, a little in Akatsuka, Tokyo, Japan. Who was born to a set of six, Venus extended her hand slowly towards the baby who was crying, there were five like him. But Venus, would never in a million years mistaken him for the others.

  
She didn't want to bother him, and so she waited. Giving small signs, sometimes waving from afar. She doesn't know who she's waving to. She closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath, feeling so empty for all of these years. She was going to reach out to him and gave his dull soul a song, a melody. He have a color, some type of color and that color was dazzling blue. Like the light blue skies and like deepest of oceans, she thought and smiled.

  
Her young friend, who'd she'd been watching after for years was when he was growing up, he was so kind and selfless. Oh how she wished to make him hers, yet. She knew it'll break his heart if he separated from the unit he was born unto. Oh, how tragic it was, looks like the other God's was planning other things for her sweet friend.

  
His soul was dull grey until she saw it bloomed to a passionate blue.

  
If there's one memory you want Venus to speak of, she remembered when Karamatsu could hardly walk, him and the other five was learning how to walk, she remembered Karamatsu almost went out the door and went to the streets, which wouldn't be good at all. Venus didn't blame his mother, it was apparent that she cared deeply about her kids, but there were simply too many to keep track of. Don't worry, miss. I'll take care of your precious child, she wanted to say but was muted in silence. She couldn't speak to any mortal, it was something she had accept from long ago. She cannot talk to or reveal herself, except if they were a messenger but neither Karamatsu and his sweet mother was.

  
Venus shook her head, she was happily surprised when she stopped Karamatsu's tiny little hands from reaching out the door, she grabbed it gently and pressed it away, he could see her. It was as if the logic she had been living with her entire life was shattered, by this infant's pure love and pure curiosity. She never felt more happy, sitting there in the front porch with a baby beside her, she cradled him. Happiness blooming inside of her chest, then she heard a shout. She puts him down, and afraid to be seen she hid behind a tree, Karamatsu was still looking at her as he was being taken away. And he waved a little at her, still mesmerized by her being. I've made a new friend, she thought and smiled a little.

  
"What are you doing, love? Don't wander off like that again," His mother had spoken so softly, she might've missed it.

  
Venus wished she could reveal herself, she really does. But she knew the consequences for any mortal, they'll call him crazy, a lunatic.

  
After she saw his mistreatment over the years especially by his own brothers she was glad she didn't revealed herself. Back then, brotherhood was the strongest yet most dangerous bond of all, because if it were to be broken, it always end up in bloodshed, Karamatsu was just barely cradling love from his brothers, but he has too much love to give. Venus almost felt like that brotherhood was just a lie, it wasn't truth.

She remembered him crying unto her for comfort, tears endlessly falling from his beautiful dark brown eyes. The pain and apparent betrayal. She comforted him and ebraced him unto her arms, she feels her heart crumble hearing his wracking sobs, it was filling the nothingness they both were in. Karamatsu didn't who she was his eyes stitched shut.

  
Venus knew he was in the hospital, bloodied and bruised because of his brothers, when he was burning at the stakes, the flames underneath him almost eating him alive. Venus felt anger for a split second in that moment, the anger that demands justice. But in the end she was just helpless, useless and annoying. Karamatsu was just dreaming, she should just leave him be.

  
"Venus? Is that you my dearest friend?" Venus felt her heart skipping a beat, he knows? She knew he sometimes mention in conversations, but she just thought that he looked it up somewhere, maybe he was talking about, Venus, the myth. But he wasn't? He believes in their friendship? Venus almost teared up just by the thought of it.

  
Feeling the weak soul resting against her, she rubbed comforting circles around his back. Karamatsu was crying about no one loving him, no one cared for him. Venus may betray the only thing she vowed to never do, for Karamatsu's own sake.

  
"I care for you. My dearest Karamatsu," Venus reassured.

  
"Please don't ever forget that."

  
Karamatsu chuckled pathetically.

  
"Okay," Karamatsu muster up the power to say.

  
Then, he woke up. A goofy and dumb smile on his face, Venus was fully visible to him now, uncaring for consequences. She grabs his nose and pinched it. She giggled.

  
"You're just so cute and dumb, Karamatsu." She sighed.

  
Karamatsu only responded with a laugh before drifting away again.

  
Venus sat beside him, in his hospital bed. No one had visited except for that nice friend of his, well it could be argued if what he did was justified or even rational but she knew he meant well.

  
Venus knew she couldn't show herself all the time, maybe Karamatsu will just think of it as a fever dream or a hallucination from all the drugs and medication he was on. Venus smiled, petting her precious friend's hair, half of his hair was in bandages which minimized it's fluffy potential but Venus didn't mind.  
That day.

The Goddess, sweet and loving Venus, smiled under the sunlight.

  
_________

  
Karamatsu laughed when he realized his friend thought that he didn't see her, thinking she was invisible somehow to prevent him from being picked on.

  
Karamatsu forgot to mention the day he saw the lake, he saw his friend in the lake and he chose not to mention or say anything about it, she was naked and free. Which is hilarious if Karamatsu thinks about it again.

  
Karamatsu had always and will see her, somewhere watching over him with care. Maybe someday, he could interact with his friend without scaring her away, she thought she was a burden in his life, when Karamatsu had always been foolishly brave because he knew she'll be there. He held on for so long, because of her, the loneliness apparent in her eyes.

  
Karamatsu knew if he interacted with her she'll freak out and presumably leave. But at the time, Karamatsu was just too scared, too helpless not to ask for his lifelong friend for help.

  
She reassured him and she didn't seem too bothered by it. To the world she's an ancient myth, to her civilization she was their Goddess, to him she was just a friend.  
Karamatsu smiled, Venus pinched his nose laughing, saying how cute and umb he was. Karamatsu didn't have the energy to talk to her or even protest about being called cute, he only laughed. His broken heart bloomed and was fixed again, not entirely, never entirely. The pain and the hidden scars will haunt him for a lifetime, but he just hope that she'll always be there for him.

  
Then, he feels himself drifting away.

  
__________

  
"Venus, my dear friend. I do hope you will stop hiding from me," Karamatsu pleaded. It was the only thing he wanted to do, to talk to her.

  
"I'm sorry, my dearest Karamatsu," she apologizes, Karamatsu wished no such apology from his sweet and kind friend.

  
"I could see you," Karamatsu admitted, he wasn't sure if he'll regret saying it or not.

  
The Goddess needed to do a double take.

  
"What!?"

  
Karamatsu sighed, dropping the facade and turned exactly at her direction, rather than air. He was always so good at pretending.

  
Venus swallowed the lump in her throat.

  
"R-really? A-and you don't mind? Why have you kept it from me?"

  
Karamatsu looked down to the floor again.

  
"No, I don't. I'm sorry, my dear friend I was scared that you'll leave me if you knew."

  
Karamatsu didn't know when his friend started hugging him.

  
"No, I will never leave you. But you do understand my decision?"

  
"Of course, you don't want me to be seen as a lunatic, correct?"

  
Venus only nodded, she rested her head on her friend's shoulder, she once never experienced friendship. Her years have been littered with worship and war.

  
She smiled, finally feeling at ease. She knew their beings we're united in a very special way.

  
"I won't ever leave you, Karamatsu."

  
Karamatsu hugged back and smiled as well.

  
"I know."

 

My heart will always be your home, my beautiful Goddess.

**Author's Note:**

> Dropping my Tumblr! @kai-legacy Whoop!


End file.
